Fragile
by KeepCalmAndLove
Summary: Hiccup is the outcast of her Her crush, Ander doesn't know she exists, and her father is always disappointed in But everything changes when she meets Toothless, a Night Fury who's more than what meets the Will she prove herself to her village, or will everyone keep believing that she's merely fragile?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

This is Berk. Twelve days north of hopeless, few degrees south of freezing to death and it's located solidly on the meridian of misery. This is my village and, in a word, it's sturdy. This village has been here for nearly several generations but every building is new. Here we have hunting fishing and an amazing view of the sunset. The only problem is the pests. See some places have mice or mosquitos, we have -

"Dragons." I close the door, shielding myself from the blast of fire that came from the dragon outside. Seeing that it was gone, I rushed outside, trying to get to the forge. Passing by several people, I try to ignore them and get to my destination. "What are you doing out here?!"

"Get back inside!"

"Morning Hiccup!" Yup. That's my name. Hiccup Horrendous Hadock the Third. it's not the best name, especially for a girl, but vikings tend to think that if we name are children a scary name it'll keep them safe from trolls and ogres. Like our personalities wouldn't do that.

I'm not paying attention, and I find myself face to face with our chief, Stoick the Vast. "What is she doing outside? Get back inside." He tells me as he hurls a rock at another dragon. Our chief is known for his toughness, it's said that he popped the head of a dragon of when he was a baby.

"Oh good morning. I thought a dragon carried you off." I look at my godfather with an innocent look. "Who, me? No, I'm just to much of a hardcore viking for their taste." I bluff, because I'm far from a meaty viking. In fact, I'm the smallest person in the village. "Well, precious, we have a long day ahead of us. You can start by checking the balance on these arrows for me."

I assume my position right by the window, checking the arrows one by one. A loud splashing sound catches my attention. The other teens of the village are currently on fire duty. There was the chubby and studious Fishlegs, the arrogant and blunt Snotlout, the slightly deranged twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And then there was, sigh, Ander. Behind him was an explosion and I could hear my breath hitch. As you can tell, I kind of have a crush on him. But he would never notice me. A tugging on my vest brings me back to reality.

"Oh no you don't. Not after the last time." Gobber scolds me. "Ah, come on. I'm never allowed outside. How am I supposed to make my mark of you don't even give me the chance to do so?" I give a sad look. "Ah ah ah. You _have_ made your mark, in all the wrong places. Look, you can't pick up an axe, heck, you can't even throw one of these." Gobber holds up a bola, only for it to be taken by another viking and hurled at a dragon.

"Okay, you have a point there, but I won't need to throw it, with this." I say as I pull the sheet off of my new invention. Gobber groans as it launches a bola at an unsuspecting viking.

I grin sheepishly at him. "Just a mild calibration flaw." But he just groans some more. "Look, we all know that you mean well, but you have to stop all of this." He tells me. "But you just gestured to all of me." I point out. "Exactly. Stop being you." He says cheerily. "You sir, are playing a dangerous game."

"Oh yeah?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me. "Yes, this much viking spirit, contained, there will be consequences!" I shout, trying to to sound intimidating. It doesn't really work, because he says deadpan, "I'll take my chances. Now I'm needed out there. Stay put. Right there. Sharpen some swords while you're at it. Be safe, ahh!" He ran out side wielding his prosthetic hammer hand.

Seeing this as my chance, I wheel my invention out to a nearby cliff. Along the way, I scope out my choices. The Deadly Nadder would get me noticed, a Gronkle would definitely get me a date, Hideous Zippleback, exotic, twice the heads, twice the status. Monstrous Nightmare, only the really tough vikings go after those since they have a nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire. Someone cries out, "Night Fury!" As a purple flame hits a post. Night Furies, this one never steals food, is never seen, and never misses.

No one has ever killed one, but I'm going to be the first. Positioning my machine on the cliff, I scope the sky for my target. Finally, I see a blur of black zip across the sky and I take aim and fire. The bola hits something and it goes down somewhere over Raven's Point.

"Yes! I actually hit it! Did anyone see that?" I ask looking around, I see someone did. "Anyone except you." I tell the Monstrous Nightmare currently staring at me. Running as though Loki was after me, I try to hide from the dragon trying to make me it's next meal. "Gods! Why me?" I scream out at the sky as I hide behind a post. One good thing about me size.

The Nightmare shoots, and the pole is gone, along with most of my hair. I sigh."Well, I was planning on cutting it anyway." The Nightmare is about to fire again, when a fist comes into contact with the side of it's face. The dragon tries to fire again and Stoick smiles. "You're all out." He tackles the thing and finally it submits.

"Take this one to the training arena." He tells Snotlout's dad. Several vikings drag the unconscious dragon off. But all is not well. Several dragons escaped the nets that they were in and are currently flying off with our sheep, cattle and fish.

There's one more thing you should know. "Hi...Dad." I say to Stoick. Yep, that's right. I'm the chief's daughter, his _only_ daughter. "On the bright side, I hit a Night Fury."

"Hiccup, you can't keep doing this. Winter is almost upon us an we just lost half of our food supplies thanks to you."

I shrug sheepishly. "Well if you ask me, the village could eat a little less."

"This isn't a joke." Dad snaps at me."Gobber, make sure that she gets home. I have her mess to clean up." That last part stung. "Nice going Hiccup." Snotlout sneers at me. "Thanks I try my best." I say sarcastically. "Guess you're just like your mom, always screwing something up."

Heat flushes through my veins. I punch him in the face, knocking him off his feet. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me about my mother, you pig faced, viking wanna be!" I scream at him, going in for the kill, before I'm pulled back by someone. I look to see it's Ander. I shrug his grip off of my arm and run to catch up with Gobber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I'm complaining to Gobber, and he's pretending to listen when we finally reach the house.

"I know that I can screw up sometimes, but honestly, it's like if he wished that he wasn't related to me. 'Excuse me, bar maid. I think you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered a large boy, with beefy arms and extra guts and glory on the side. This, this is a delicate flower, a fragile slip of a girl. What am I supposed to do with this?'" I say, imitating my father. Gobber tries to comfort me. "You see, it's not that he doesn't like what on the outside, it's what's on the inside that he can't stand. And he really doesn't care if you're a girl."

"Thanks Gobber, that made me feel so much better." I say sarcastically. "Your welcome." He says, oblivious.

"Well, I'll leave you here. Just try not to screw anything up, okay? I'll see you later."

"Bye Gobber. When will someone see that I'm not fragile?" I say to him as he walks off towards the Grand Hall. Walling through the house and slipping out the back door, I make my way towards Raven's Point.

Stoick's POV:

"If we don't finish them, they'll finish us. Let's set out our boats and look for the nest one more time before the ice comes."

"But, Stoick, those boats never come back." Someone calls out. Several vikings mumble their agreements, and I have to resort to another tactic. "Okay then. Those who stay here have to look after my daughter, Hiccup. Now who's in?"

Everyone raises their hand and I smile. They all leave and I feel a little guilty for using my daughter as leverage. "Great, so I'll pack my undies." Gobber tells me. "No, you need to stay here and train the new recruits."

"Oh that's just dandy, and while I'm busy Hiccup will cover the stall, molten steel and razor sharp blades, plenty of time for herself. What could possibly go wrong?" I sigh. "I just don't know what to do with her, Gobber."

"Put her in dragon training with the others." I raise my eyebrow at him. "I'm serious."

"And so am I. Look, the only reason she does what she does is because she's trying to prove to you that she's a viking. That she isn't as fragile as you think. If you put her in the ring, not only will she learn how to defend herself, but she'll learn that she isn't a dragon killer."

"I don't know Gobber. What if she gets burned, or eaten, or impaled, or, or-"

"Or what if she turns out to be good? Look Stoick, you can't protect her forever, but you can prepare her, because she will get out again, she's probably out there right now as we speak." I consider what he's saying and nod my head.

Hiccup's POV:

Crossing off the last area in my journal, I sigh loudly. "This is great, just great! Some people just lose their knife or their ale mug, but me, no, I manage to lose an entire dragon!" I scream out at the sky. A sound from in front of me catches my attention, and I can't believe my eyes.

There, lying against a boulder, is a giant, black, cat-like dragon. The bola confines him, and I can't be more excited. "It worked, I actually did it. I have brought down the mighty beast!" I say putting my foot on top of it. The creature stirs beneath my feet and I jump back with a yelp.

The dragon opens it's green cat-like eyes and stares at me. I swallow and move closer to the dragon, pulling my knife out. "Alright dragon, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to...to cut out your heart and...and bring it to my father. I'm going to prove, that I'm not fragile!" I raise my knife, prepared to strike. The dragon seems to understand my words, ad his eyes close, as if he was submitting to me. My hand comes down and I hang my head. "I can't do it." I realize. I'm a viking and I can't kill dragons!

I decide to put my knife to good use and start to cut the ropes. Once the last rope is cut, the dragon springs into action and pins me against a rock. The dragon looks into my forest green eyes with his toxic green ones and looks like he's debating with himself whether to kill me or not. He opens his mouth and I turn away, preparing to feel the heat from his blast, and instead hear an earth shattering roar. The weight on my arms disappears and I see that the dragon is gone.

Completely shell shocked, I make my way back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I try to sneak my way up the stairs to my room when I get back home, but Dad catches me. "Hiccup, we need to talk."

"Yeah Dad, I have to talk to you about something too."

"Dad, I don't think I can-you get your wish." We say in unison. "Um, you go first." He tells me. "No, no, you go first."

"Alright. You get your wish. You start dragon training in the morning." I groan. "Okay, maybe I should have gone first. Dad, I was thinking that maybe I should just continue working at the forge." He hands me an axe, clearly not listening to me. "You'll need this."

"But, Dad, I don't think I want to kill dragons."

"Oh come on. You can do it."

"Okay, let me rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons."

"Oh, but you will kill dragons."

"Dad, you're not listening to me."

"Hiccup, it's time. Look, when you carry this axe, you carry the rest of us with you. That means you talk like us, you walk like us, you think like us. No more of...this." He says gesturing to me like Gobber did. "But, you just gestured to all of me."

"Do we have a deal?"

"This conversation is very one-sided!" I whine. He gives me, 'the look'. I sigh. "Deal." We shake on it and he straightens up. "Good, well, I'm headed out. Good luck on your training. I'll be back, probably." He says as he strolls out the door. "Yeah. I'll be here. Maybe." I say weakly.

...

The next morning, I'm slowly shuffling into the arena behind everyone else. I catch up to Fishlegs and start walking with him. Fishlegs is possibly the only person my age who will actually talk to me and not insult me while he's at it. Unlike Snotlout and the twins.

"Welcome to dragon training." Gobber says excitedly. "This is it, no turning back now." Ander says. "I hope I get some burns." Says Ruffnut. "Yeah, maybe some mauling on my lower back." Her twin states. "It's only fun when you get a scar out of it." Ander agrees with them.

"Yeah, pain, you've got to love it." I say, trying to sound cool. Everyone turns to look at me. "Oh great, what's she doing here?" Tuffnut asks. Gobber steps in and rescues me. "Listen, you just got to stay calm in there. You're smaller and weak, the dragons will go after the meatier kids."

"Thanks." I say, half sarcastic and half sincere. Gobbet then launches into his introduction speech. "Here you will learn to face various dragons. At the end of the program, the elder will choose who will slay their first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Well, Hiccup killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify her or something?" Tuffnut asks. I cringe at the laughter that follows. "I thought I was going to be in the class with the cool vikings." Ruffnut says. "Alright guys, lay off her now. Over the course of your training you will be dealing with the Deadly Nadder-"

"Speed 8, armor 16." Fishleg says giddily. "The Hideous Zippleback-"

"Plus eleven stealth, times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare-"

"Fire power 15."

"The Terrible Terror-"

"Attack eight, venom 12."

"Could you cut that out! And the Gronkle." He finishes with an evil smile. "Jaw strength eight." He whispers to me. "Thanks." I whisper back. "No problem." Then we hear a distressed Snotlout. "Wait, aren't you going to teach us?!"

"I believe in learning on the job." And with that, he pulls down the lever to let the Gronkle out. The dragon burst out of his cage and heads towards us. "Now, when facing a dragon, what's the first thing you'll need?"

"A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield." Ander answers confidently. "Correct Ander. When you have the choice between a sword and a shield, always go with the shield." I run to grab a shield and I can overhear the twins arguing.

The Gronkle takes out everyone one by one, until only Ander and I are left. "So, I guess it's just you and me then." I say to him. He shakes his head, "Nope, just you." He tells me as leaps out of the way. The Gronkle knocks away my shield, and I find I'm up against a wall. I'm prepared to die as the dragon gets ready to fire at me, only for it to hit the space above my head.

"Get back in your cage, you overgrown sausage." Gobber admonishes the dragon. He turns back to the rest of us. "Remember, a dragon will always...always...go for the kill."

...

"So why didn't you?" I ask aloud, thinking back to what Gobber said earlier. That dragon had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Why didn't he kill me?

All these thoughts run through my mind, when I notice a broken branch, followed by another one, and another one. "Follow the trail of broken branches." I mutter to myself, heading in the direction of the branches.

I lose the trail, and I'm pretty frustrated that I haven't found anything, when something shiny catches my attention. Shimmering black scales litter the area in front of me. I'm just about to pick one up, when something large and black rushes past me.

I hide behind a rock on the ledge of the cove as I watch the Night Fury glide back down with bat-like wings. Pulling out my journal, I start to sketch it. Continuously, it jumps up against the wall, trying to get out."I don't get it. Why doesn't it just, fly away?" As the dragon tries to scale the cove wall again, I notice that a fin on it's tail is missing. The dragon turns his attention to the fish in the pond, while I focus on my sketch. When I smudge the fin off of the drawing, I accidentally drop my pencil. The noise catches the dragon's attention, and I freeze.

It looks at me with curiosity, but then turns its attention to fishing for it's meal. I grab the pencil, and take off for the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Now, where did Ander go wrong today?" Gobber asks the group. "I miscalculated my summersault dive. It was sloppy and threw off my reverse drive." He states harshly. "Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut says. "Don't listen to them, you were perfect out there." Snotlout reassures Ander.

"No, Ander's right. You need to be hard on yourself. Now, where did Hiccup go wrong today?" He asks, and I cringe. "She showed up."

"She didn't get eaten."

"She's never where she's supposed to be." Ander states in a cold voice. '_Ouch.'_ I think. What's even worse is that Gobber agreed with him. "That's correct Ander. But to be able to fight a dragon, you need to know one." He drops the book of dragons down on the table. "You need to live, eat, and breathe this stuff. Everything we know about dragons is in this manual. Good luck, and learn as much as you can."

"You mean read?"

"While we're still alive?" The twins ask, horrified. "Oh, oh, I've read it seven times, there's this dragon that shoots scolding water at it's victims, and then there's this-"

"You know, there was a chance that I would've read that-" Tuffnut interrupts Fishlegs. "But now." His sister finishes his sentence for him with a blank look on her face. Snotlout gets up, and angrily shouts out, "You know, why don't I go out an kill things while you guys read." And with that everyone shuffles outside, leaving only Ander and I.

"So." I say, shuffling over to him."I guess we can-"

"Already read it." He says, once again coldly, pushing the book towards me. "Oh, yay. All for me. Thanks." I state awkwardly as the gust from the door blows out the candles. Lighting some candles, I sit down and start to read aloud. "Dragon classifications: Strike class, boulder class, fear class, sharp class, mystery class."

I turn the page to see several images of dragons. "Thunderdrum; this reclusive dragon makes its home in sea caves and dark tides. When scared the Thunderdrum lets out a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range, kill on sight." I turn the page. "The Timberjack; this gigantic dragon has razor sharp wings that can cut through fully grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Next page. _'Is it me, or are the images moving?'_

"The Scauldron; this dragon sprays scolding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." _'Are there any dragons that we _don't_ kill on sight?'_ "The Changewing; even newborn dragons can spew acid. Kill on sight." I turned the page again. "Gronkles, Zipplebacks, the Skrill, Bonenapper(I think Gobber once told me about that one) the Whispering Death." I was getting freaked out by this book as I frantically turned the pages. "Burns its victims, chokes its victims, buries its victims, turns its victims inside out." Turning more pages, I read the instructions on what to do on an encounter with one.

"Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight." Finally turning the last page, I gasp. "The Night Fury. Size: unknown, speed: unknown. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, if you should ever encounter this dragon, hide and pray that it doesn't find you." I pull out my drawing of the Night Fury and drop it down onto the blank page. My body trembles, and I can't stop thinking,_ 'I should be dead.'_

...

Stoick's POV:

The weather outside was bright and cheerful. Ironic, considering our situation. We were looking for one thing and one thing only, the dragon's nest. "I can almost smell it" I said as I looked at the map, placing my fist on it. Turning, I faced the steam covered area of the ocean leading to the nest. "They're close." I said looking into the mist. We had lost men going into that mist. With luck this time might be different. "Steady now." I told the men as we looked at the fog covered area that was waiting oh so patiently. It was time, so I gave the command. "Alright...Take us in." I said, not letting anyone hear that I was afraid. '_This is it, there's no turning back now. Thor, let me get back to my precious Hiccup, and pet her be safe in dragon training.'_ "Hard to port...for Helheim's gate" one Viking called out as the ships turned to the mist. Everyone was nervous as they had their weapons ready for a fight. As we entered the mist which hid usfrom sight it was eerily quiet. For a few moments it stayed that way till a sudden blast of bright light and a shadow of a dragon could be seen inside the mist.

...

Hiccup's POV:

Well, being me, I couldn't accept what the book said. So the next day at training, my entire amount of concentration was on one thing. "Hey, so, I was reading in the dragon manual, and I noticed there wasn't anything in Night Furies. So I was wondering if there was maybe a sequel, or maybe a pamphlet or something-aah!" I scream as a Nadder spike hits my shield.

"Come one Hiccup, you're not even trying. Today's lesson is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet, your job is to be quicker and lighter." Gobber tells us as we are being stalked through the maze inside the arena by the said Nadder.

"You know, I'm really beginning to doubt your teaching methods!" Fishlegs shouts to Gobber. "Hey! It could be worse. You could've been under his tutelage at the forge. I still have some burns." I shout to Fishlegs.

That seemed to have shut him up.

"Look for it's blind spot! Every dragon has one, so find it and hide in it." Gobber tells us. And it looks like the twins just found it. "Ugh, do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut asks Tuffnut. "Well if you don't like it you can get your own blind spot." He says, pushing her towards the maze wall. "Oh yeah? How 'bout I give _you_ one!" She yells at him, trying to punch her twin. The Nadder is clearly as fed up with their conversation as we are, so it launches a spike at them, knocking them away.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much." Gobber chuckles at his corny joke. "So are you sure that no one has ever seen a Night Fury, like maybe when it's sleeping?"

"No one has ever seen one, and if they did, they never lived to tell the tale, now focus!" He shouts at me. "Hiccup!" A sharp voice whispers to me. I turn to see Ander and Snotlout crouching next to a wall. '_Get down.'_ Ander mouths to me.

Doing as he says, I crouch down next to him and Snotlout. Ander looks out from behind the wall, and proceeds to roll on his shield to the other side. Snotlout does this perfectly, and I am about to do the same, when my lack of body strength prevents my shield from coming along with me.

The Nadder notices my predicament and makes it's way towards me. Ander is about to throw his axe when Snotlout says, "Don't worry, I got this." And proceeds to throw his shield and miss the dragon all together.

Ander looks at him incredulously and he whines, "The sun was in my eyes Ander. What do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I can do that, but I don't have enough time right now." All the while he says this while running from the now very pissed off dragon.

The Nadder knocks over one of the walls, and soon, the entire maze is demolished. "Are you sure that maybe no one has ever seen one napping or-"

"Hiccup!" Ander screams at me, right before he lands right on top of me, with his axe in my shield. "Ooh. Love on the battlefield." Tuffnut taunts. "He could do better." Ruffnut says uninterested. _'I'm right here.'_ I think.

Ander continues to try to get the axe out of my shield as the dragon gets closer. But then, "Ander! Get your stinking paws off of my chest!" I screech at him, but he doesn't listen. Ander continues to pull at his axe, groping my breast in the process, until it finally breaks free. He swings the axe at the Nadder and it sulks back to it's cage.

Ander turns to me with fury in his eyes. "Is this some sort of game to you? What were-" He's cut off my fist to his face. Ander lifts up a hand to his now bruised cheek. "Don't you ever touch me again, you perverted bastard! Touch me again, speak to me again, even look at me again for Thor's sake, and I will end you. Slowly and painfully." Ander is left staring at me, awestruck. And apparently, everyone else saw my little tirade. Taking a deep breath, I turn and storm out of the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ander's POV:

I turn to Hiccup, extremely pissed off. "Is this some sort of game to you? What were-" And I'm cut off by her little fist connecting with my jaw. I raise my hand to hold my cheek. "Don't you ever touch me again, you perverted bastard! Touch me again, speak to me again, even look at me again for Thor's sake, and I will end you. Slowly and painfully." She ends her little tirade, and I'm left gobsmacked.

Hiccup takes a deep breath, and storms out of the arena. Gobber walks up to me, and I expect him to hand me a bag of ice for my cheek, but instead,"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" He shouts at me, waving around his prosthetic hand.

"I was just trying to get my axe." I lamely defend myself. "Dude, not even I would go that far, as we all know I've gone pretty far." Snotlout tells me. "You are walking on thin ice bro."

"If the chief finds out, you're toast."

"That is, if Hiccup doesn't kill him first." Tuffnut retorts. "Will you all shut up! Look, I didn't mean to do it. But, I'm sorry that I did. Okay?" They all look at me with slightly narrowed eyes, but decide they have better things to do than pester me.

It seems I'm the only one left, when I see Fishlegs blocking the way out. "Fishlegs, can you please move?" I ask him pleadingly. "Not until you hear what I have to say." I groan, but don't move any further.

"Apologize to Hiccup. As soon as you see her. We wouldn't want this traveling back to Chief Stoick. If you ever pull a stunt like this again, there's no telling what the chief will hear. Now, run along, go train some more or something." Fishlegs leaves the arena, and once again, I find that I'm in shock.

Hiccup POV:

'_Jerk, jerk, jerk!'_ That is all I can think as I head to see the Night Fury again. Sneaking down to the cove, I'm just about to enter, when my shield gets stuck. '_Brilliant._' I slip under it and try to pull, but it's still stuck._ 'Oh well.' _

Walking cautiously into the cove, I pull out the fish and look for the Night Fury. Only he's no where to be seen. Thinking that maybe he was just apart of my imagination, I turn to leave when I spot the black dragon on a rock, staring at me with its cat eyes.

I gasp a little and stumble back towards a rock as it sniffed the air around me. Pushing the fish forward, it started to growl. Figuring out why, I pulled my knife out, earning more growls, and dropped it on the ground. The dragon stared at it and motioned with its head towards the lake. Scooping it up with my foot, I chucked in into the lake where it landed with a satisfying '_plop'_.

Clearly pleased, the Night Fury sat down and looked expectantly at me like a puppy. Offering the fish, I stared at its open mouth. "Huh, toothless, I could have sworn you had-" Pearly white orbs extract themselves from the pink gums and the dragon greedily snatches up the fish and finishes it in three bites. "Teeth." I finish my interrupted sentence.

It starts sniffing at me and I start to back up against a rock. "Uh...no, sorry I don't have any more." I plead with the black dragon. It sits back up on its haunches and starts to make a puking sound and regurgitates half of the fish onto my lap.

"Ew." I looked at him. "Well, what do you want me to do, eat it?" To my horror he nods. "You can possibly believe I'll eat that, do you?" Once again, he nods. "Fine." Bringing the rancid fish up to my mouth, I begrudgingly take a bite. "Mmm." I try to tell him, but he makes a swallowing motion, clearly not satisfied.

'_Oh, you're so going to get it later.'_ I think, then barely swallow the blasted fish, trying not to gag. The dragon seems content and the side of its mouth began to twitch. His lips rose up to reveal pink gums, and it sort of looked like he was smiling.

"Awe, cute, kind of, are you trying to smile?" He nods his head again. I reach out my hand to pet him, and his awkward smile disappears with a growl and he flashes away. "Awe, come on! I brought you fish, I ate part of your stupid fish, I threw away my knife, what more do you want of me?! Because if I could have killed you, you'd already be dead. So, all I ask in return is for you to trust me!" I shout at the retreating black figure.

He turns back and looks at me with curiosity. "Well?" I ask him, placing a hand on my hip. "Are you going to actually trust me or not?" He looks like he's pondering something, then goes off and lies down. "And to think, I actually thought you were going to cheer me up."

He raises his head again. "What do you mean by that?" He asks me, causing me to scream. "You talk!" He looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Well, yeah. All dragons can...or...at least I can." I try to prevent myself from hyperventilating. "Calm down Hiccup, just calm down."

"Hiccup? Isn't that what your kind calls the smallest?" I glare at the dragon. "Yeah...okay, so I'm the smallest in my village. Why does it matter?" I practically scream out at him. "Apparently, it matters because you seem to be frustrated about it. But, let's get down to the previous topic. You said that you thought I was going to cheer you up. Why?"

I'm a bit taken aback by his question. "Well, I kind of had a bad day, and so far you've been the only thing that has been cheering me up."

"Really? What happened that was so bad that would make me the only source of happiness for you?" The dragon looks at me curiously. I think about whether or not I want to tell him about my personal life. "Oh, what the hell, why not?" I finally say.

I sit myself down on a rock and start to tell my story. "So, I was in dragon training, where we learn how to fight dragons." He grimaces at this. "And I was asking my godfather, Gobber, about Night Furies, so I could learn more about you. The entire time I was distracted, the this guy, Ander, comes crashing towards me with his axe which gets stuck in my shield. The Nadder we were facing today was coming towards us and he was trying to get his axe out of my shield." I pause for a moment. "And?" The dragon asks expectantly.

I take a deep breath. "Well, during the process of trying to dislodge his axe, he...groped my breasts." His ears flatten against his head and he growls. I sigh. "Yeah, after he got the Nadder to go away, he was going to tell me off, when I punched him." The dragon burst out laughing. "Ha! Well, I'm glad that jerk got what he deserved!"

I start to laugh with him. "That's not all. After that bruise to his ego, he got a major tongue lashing as well!" We continue laughing until I think of something. "Hey, since we're sort of friends now, perhaps you could tell me your name...and other hidden talents?" He ponders this for awhile.

"Toothless." Says. "What?" I ask, confused. "That's my name, Toothless."

"Oh." I say now getting it. "And what about the hidden talents thing?" He looks around, then focuses back on me. Toothless takes a deep breath. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone." I nod, "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I've always been able to speak human, but that's not all." I'm barely hanging onto the edge of my seat. "Night Furies have always been...different, from the other dragons. We've always had abilities that they didn't have."

"Okay."

"Now, what I'm about to show you is a little alarming...so don't scream."

"Okay." He pulls his wings over himself and a bright light flashes, causing me to look away. It leaves and I look back to see that Toothless the dragon isn't there anymore. He stands up and I gape at what I see.

"No way."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I could hardly believe my eyes. Standing in front of me where Toothless had been only a few seconds ago, was a young man. Toothless (at least I think it's Toothless) smiles at me.

He has hair black as night, lightly tanned skin, and those same toxic green eyes. And one other thing, he's naked. Shielding my eyes and turning away, I say, "Perhaps we should get you some clothes."

"What?" He asks, clearly confused. "Clothes. You know, to cover yourself up."

"Oh. Well maybe you could bring them to me tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would be...that would be good. So...I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Um. Yeah."

"Okay, um, bye." And I scurry out of the cove, trying to conceal my red face.

Toothless POV:

That human is odd. First she doesn't kill me and frees me, then she brings me fish, starts to talk with me, then gets all flustered and promises me a new tail and clothes. I shake my head. But, then there was something about this little human that I felt drawn to. She said she's see me later. Oddly enough, I want to see her again as well. Shaking my head, I transform back into a dragon. _'Yes. I'll see you again little human.'_

Hiccup POV:

I come back the next day, as promised, earlier this time since dragon training was cancelled due to Tuffnut twisting his ankle. "Toothless!" I call out. "Come out bud! I've brought some more fish and I have your new tail!"

"Did you say fish?" The dragon is perching on his rock staring at me with cat-like curiosity. "Yup." I say, dumping out the contents of the basket I've been carrying. "I've got some salmon, some icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

"Eel!" Toothless hisses at the eel I hold up. "Woah there bud. What's the matter?"

"Eels are extremely poisonous to dragons."

"Oh, okay. I've never really liked eels myself anyway." I say as I stuff the eel into my jacket. Toothless forgets the eel incident and dives headfirst into the basket, wolfing down every fish in sight. "Don't mind me, I'll just be back here, doing stuff."

I drag over the prosthetic tail and open up the buckles. I'm just about to latch it onto Toothless's tail when he moves it. "Hey! Can you hold still!"

"Sure! But is there anymore fish?"

"No. Now hold still!" Eventually I have to sit on his tail to get it to stay still. I start buckling it again and I see Toothless's wings and jaw drop. "Whatcha doing back there, Hiccup?"

"Just securing the tail, now shut up." I turn back to the tail. "Looks pretty good, opens well enough now I just have to-Aaah!" I scream as I am lifted off the ground by Toothless's tail. "Oh Thor, wait! This is amazing! It worked, it worked! I did it!"

"You did it?" Toothless asks me. "Yeah, I did it!" He responds to this by flicking me off his tail and into the lake._ 'Joke's on you, bud.'_ I think as he comes crashing into the lake as well.

"Well that was fun, but I've got to go back." I tell him. "Kay, bye Hiccup! Remember to bring me some clothes!"

"I will!" I shout to him as I run back up the hill, out of the cove and back to the village.

...

"Today's lesson is the Hideous Zippleback. One head breathes gas and the other one lights it. Your job is to get the head that lights it wet." Gobber says as a green mist fills the arena. We're all standing in groups of two, me and Fishlegs, Ander and Ruffnut, and Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Speed 16, venom 8." Fishlegs says. "Will you stop that!" I snap a him. "Look over there, there it is!" Snotlout shouts. "You idiots, it's just us!" Ruffnut shouts at him. "Really? Your butts must be getting bigger, we thought you were dragons."

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragoness figure." Snotlout blubbers out. I can hear someone screaming, Tuffnut. "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" _'Weren't you the one that wanted to be mauled?'_ "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Fishlegs says nervously.

A zippleback head appears out of the fog and Fishlegs throughs his bucket at it. The head glares at him as it's joined by the other one, with sparks coming out of its mouth. "Oh. Hehe. Wrong head." Fishlegs takes off running, screaming his head off and leaving me to my own defenses.

"Now, Hiccup!" Gobber yells at me. By now the heads have raised up far beyond me, but I still try to hit them with the water. I fail. Miserably. "She's doomed." Gobber says._ 'Okay, I've had enough of this.'_

I raise my hands above my head and make a pushing motion. "Back! Get back! I said back!" Surprisingly, the dragon listens. "That's right. Get back!" It's in its cage now. "Now, think about what you've done." I throw the eel in the cage, the horrified zippleback trying to get as far away from it as it can.

Only feeling a twinge of guilt, I close the door and lock it. I turn back to see everyone staring at me. "Oh, gee! Looks like training is over, I'm just gonna go...and...study. Bye!" I take off in the direction of the forrest.

Ander's POV:

'_How did she do that?'_ I've never seen someone do that before. No one's been able to do that before. She just told it to get in its cage an it did! And what was that she threw in? Perhaps I need to pay more attention to Hiccup. After all, if she pulls another stunt like this, I may not be top of the class anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Okay, where are you? Toothless! I have your clothes! I have a surprise for you! And I brought fish!"

"You really should just start off with, _'I have fish.'_ That will make me come much faster then." Toothless told me as he slid down from off of his rock. "I'll remember that, but first, I need you to change into a human."

"Why?" I roll my eyes at the dragon. "Well, if you had been listening, you would have know that it was because I brought you clothes."

"Oh. Okay." Toothless wrapped his wings around himself and I shielded my face with my hands as the light came and went. "Here." I say, still covering my face and giving him the clothes. A few seconds pass before he tells me I can look.

I turn around to see him in the green shirt and brown pants, vest and boots I found for him. "Does everything fit okay, does it feel comfortable?" I ask him. "Yeah. It fits really well." Toothless tells me.

"Okay, great. Now, if you change back still wearing the clothes, will they just disappear then reappear with your dragon form, or will they stretch on your dragon form?"

"They'll disappear and reappear as I change." He tells me. "Okay, change back into a dragon, keep the clothes on, then I have your surprise."

"Then I get the fish?" He asks hopefully. "Then you get the fish."

"Yes!" He fist pumps in the air. "It's all about the fish!" He morphs back and I pull out his surprise. "Ta da!" I say, displaying the saddle. He cocks his head. "What is it?"

"It's a saddle. This is what will control the tail fin while you're flying. Granted, I will have to be flying with you-"

"Woah, woah, woah. I never agreed to you flying on my back." I blink. "Well, you aren't getting anywhere without me. So unless you want to be stuck in this situation where you can't fly, I suggest you suck it up and deal with it." I tell him flatly.

"Oh really? Who was the one who put me in this situation in the first place?"

"I didn't know that I couldn't kill you!"

"But you still shot me out of the sky and ripped off my tail-fin." He counters. We don't say a word, we just stand there, narrowing our eyes at each other, waiting to see who breaks first.

"Toothless, you get your scaly behind over here. Right. Now." I say to him through my teeth. He smirks slightly.

"Make me." And that's how I ended up chasing him and eventually tackling him, forcing him into submission.

"You" He barely managed to say. "Are tougher...than...you look." He wheezed out between breaths. "Thanks, now could you tell that to my dad...and my entire village. Maybe they'd have something to be proud of,

other than the worst viking ever." I laughed. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You're always putting yourself down. Why do you do that?" I blink. "Because it's true. I'm a screw up. Ever since my mom died, I've always tried to be like her, but I've always failed." He looks at me sympathetically. "Look, Hiccup, you aren't a screw up. I mean, if anything, you're special! You shot down a Night Fury, looked one straight in the eye on numerous occasions and walked away alive every single time. Heck! You've even managed to get me to obey you...sort of. So don't tell yourself that you're a screw up. Bow come on. Let's go and try out that saddle."

...

After a few failed attempts, we finally managed to glide in the breeze. I even discovered dragon nip. It was extremely hilarious when you watch a dragon roll around, as high as a flag pole.

Of course, poor Toothless was embarrassed, but I told him I didn't mind.

Today in dragon training, we're up against the Gronkle again. It comes towards me and I drop my shield and weapon and let it get a good whiff of the dragon nip. He was out like a light.

"Wow, Hiccup, that was amazing! How did you do that?" Snotlout asks me. "Um...hey, I forgot my axe in the ring, so I'll just go and...get it. See you at dinner!" I wave to them as I run off in the direction of the cove.

...

Today is the Nadder again. Yesterday I was scratching Toothless and there was this one spot that knocked him out. Once again, I'm cornered by the Nadder. I drop my weapon and shield and start scratching around for it's sweet spot. '_Bingo.'_ And it's down for the count.

Ander is just left staring at me, clearly not knowing what to do.

...

"Introducing, the Terrible Terror." Gobber tells us as he releases a small dragon out of it's pen. "Ha! That thing is like the size of my-" Tuffnut is cut off by his screams as the Terror launches itself onto his face.

I decide to use the trick I learned last night. I pick up my shield and point the tiny dot of light, catching the dragon's attention. The Terror walks off of Tuffnut's face, while he runs away and screams,"Oh! I'm hurt. I am very much hurt!"

The Terror keeps chasing the light like a cat into its cage. I stop the door with my foot and pull down the lever. Once again, my class is left staring at me. _'Time to go to the cove.'_

Ander's POV:

How did she get so good? Hiccup! The destroyer of the village! This isn't good. By this rate, she'll be killing that dragon, not me. I need to take her down a peg.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Stoick's POV:

'_Ugh. Another raid wasted.'_ A Monstrous Nightmare had attacked our ships, so we had to turn back. Gobber comes up to me. "So...did you find the nest?" I give him a look tha says, _'Do you even see the wrecked ships?'_ "Not even close. I tryst you had better success than me."

"If you mean that your parenting troubles are over...then...yes." Villagers are running down to great me. "Congratulations Stoick! The village is so relieved!"

"No one will miss that nuisance."

"Out with the old, in with the new."

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" My heart is being crushed by Thor's hammer. I look to my best friend. "She's gone?"

Gobber looks around and starts walking up the dock. "Yeah...most afternoons. Not that I can blame her, the life of a celebrity is very hard. She can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by her new fans." I stop him by his shoulder. "Hiccup?" He nods his head. "Yeah! She just has this way with the beasts. Guess I was right all along, eh?"

I can barely believe my ears. My Hiccup is the village celebrity?_ 'Oden, the world's coming to an end!'_

Hiccup POV:

I saddle Toothless up and get ready to fly. "Alright bud. You ready?"

"You bet. I want to get back up into that sky." Today, we were finally trying out the saddle and the foot pedal. Hopefully, it will be much better then yesterday's disaster when the hook that keeps us together got stuck. I had to sneak Toothless into the village, Ander almost caught me!

"Okay bud, let's do this." I look at my cheat sheet which I made to help me remember the foot pedal settings. "Position B-no, position A." I switch the pedal into the position and Toothless takes off. We climb higher and higher, until we're above the clouds.

After a few seconds of screaming, I begin to love it. "Ah! Yes! The wind in my-cheat sheet!" The sheet blew out of my hand and into the wind. "Toothless, we have to get that sheet!"

"Why?" His question is answered by us falling out of the sky. The hook that keeps us together unhooks. "Okay, Toothless, just calm down. Angle yourself-ow!" I'm knocked away by his tail and everything goes black.

Toothless POV:

Hiccup goes silent as she falls through the air. "Hiccup!" I scream. I thrust my wings to push myself in her direction and scream in her face. Instantly she wakes up and hooks back into the saddle.

"The cheat sheet!" She screams and points at a floating piece of paper. She snatches at it and pulls the pedal into position, just in time to keep us from crashing into the trees.

But, not everything is good, because now we're going to crash into the rocks!

Hiccup's POV:

I look at the cheat sheet and decide it's not worth it. Tossing it into the wind, I let my instincts take over and maneuver Toothless through the rock spires. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Ow!" Toothless slaps me with his ear for knocking him into the rocks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." I switch the pedal again and we take off. "Yeah!" I scream as we clear the rock spires. Toothless shoots a fireball right in front of us to celebrate our victory. "Aw, come on!"

...

I blink to get some of the remaining smoke out of my eye. Toothless is in his human form, scarfing down on his fish. "You know that you're an excellent cook, right?" I look at him. "You're eating raw fish." He smirks slightly. "I know, but I bet you are."

I roll my eyes at him. Several Terrible Terrors come flying by and start sniffing around in the fish. Toothless growls and pulls his stack of fish closer. "Dude, it's just fish." I tell him. "Yeah. I know. But it's the only thing I've eaten in years."

I cock my head at him. "What?"

"You look really cute when you do that." I blink an glare at him slightly. "Quit trying to change the subject. What do you mean that you haven't had anything to eat in years?"

Toothless sighs and hands the remainder of his fish to the Terror that's poking around in his pile. "Well, about 15 years ago, a dragon called the Red Death came along to our nest. She ate my family and told us that anyone else who didn't obey her orders would get eaten." He pauses for a moment to let me sink the information in.

"Two weeks later, she started making us go out on raids. Anyone who didn't bring anything back was eaten."

"That's why you guys steal food from us?" I ask him, shocked. He glumly nods his head. "We don't want to do it, but the threat of being eaten is very affective." I lean back onto his chest. "So...everything we know about you guys...is wrong."

"Yeah. By the way, do you think it's possible for a dragon to love a human?"

"No." I answer quickly. He chuckles slightly. "Then I guess there's another thing you're wrong about." Before I can ask him what he means by that, he bends down and kisses my lips.

My eyes flutter shut and I take in his soft lips and how they taste of berries and pine nuts. Toothless ends the kiss and smirks at me. "Toothless, do you think it's possible for a human to love a dragon?"

He smiles the most beautiful smile as I kiss him again.

Toothless's POV:

Her lips are soft and taste like cherry blossoms and oak. I run my fingers through her short, silky hair and she loops her arms around my neck.

'_Stop, Toothless. If her people find out, she'll be an outcast. Just like you. Hiccup's been through enough social rejection. Don't make her go through that again.'_ My conscience tells me. But I ignore it, because I'm too busy telling Hiccup how much I love her.

Hiccup's POV:

I practically float through the doorway of the forge. I'm so busy thinking of Toothless and our kiss that I don't even notice my dad in the corner. "Hello, Hiccup."

"Dad!" I scream and jump up into the air, trying to hide my drawings. "Gobber's not here, so..."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes." Dad nods his head. "Nothing goes on on this island without me knowing it. So...let's talk about that dragon." My heart beats a hundred miles per minute._ 'He knows. He knows about Toothless and how I didn't kill him and how I helped him and how I kissed him! Oh Thor, I'm going to die!'_

"Dad, I'm really sorry. It just happened and you're-" I'm cut off by his gleeful laughter. "Not upset about it?" Dad stops his laughing. "Upset about it? I always hopes this would happen!" _'You always wanted your one and only daughter to fall in love with a shape-shifting dragon?'_

"For a few years, Oden, it was rough, I almost gave up on you. Then Thor almighty, I find out you've been holding out on me! And just wait till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time, and mount your first Gronkle head on a spear! We finally have something to talk about." He said as he pulled up a chair and scooted closer to me.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Dad says something. "Um...I've got something for you." He pulls out a helmet. "To...keep you safe...in the ring." I take the helmet from him. "Oh, Dad this is great. Thanks."

"It's made from half of your mother's breast plate." I quickly recoil my hand from the helmet. "Matching set." He says as he taps his own helmet. "Keeps her close." '_Yeah.'_

"Well, thanks Dad for stopping by, I'll just see you at the house." Dad got up from his chair and shuffles for the exit. "Nice to see you Hiccup, I'll see you back at the house."

"Thanks for the breast hat."

"Yeah, yeah the hat. Well...good night." Dad exited the forge and I let out the breath that I just realized I was holding. _'Oh boy, am I screwed.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Final day of dragon training. Today, the village elder will decide who will slay the dragon._ 'Oh Thor, please don't let it be me.'_ The Nadder has spiked everyone in the arena out, except for me and Ander.

The Nadder comes towards me, and I go through the motions. Drop my shield, put down my knife, start scratching around. But, today I have to go through the motions faster, because Ander comes charging at the dragon, screaming his head off.

I find the weak spot and the Nadder is out. The crowd outside the arena cheers wildly. "Alright! The elder has made her decision." Ander and I stand side by side and wait for judgement. Gobber raises his hand over Ander's head, and the elder shakes her's no. Gobber then raises his prosthetic over my head and to my horror she nods yes.

Immediatley Ander goes and starts throwing a temper tantrum, saying words that would irritate the ears of the most foul-mouthed viking. "You did it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber exclaims, hoisting me aloft along with the other teens.

"Wow this is so great. I am so-"

...

"Leaving. We're leaving bud. Just a little vacation...forever." I look around for Toothless, wondering where on earth he could be. "Toothless, babe, honestly, you aren't getting any kisses or fish if you hide from me."

"Who's Toothless?" I nearly jump out of my skin and see Ander sitting on a rock sharpening his axe. "No one. Why are you here?" He hops down off the rock and stalks towards me.

"No one, can get as good as you. Especially you. Are you training with someone?"

"Training?"

"Is that what this is for?" He pulls me up off the ground by my flight vest. "Okay, you caught me. I've been making...outfits. So go on, drag me back, make fun of me."

"Shut up." Ander hisses at me. "Get down." He shoves me to the ground and I realize why. "Don't you touch her like that!" Toothless shouts at Ander. Ander stares at a human Toothless with rage in his eyes. Then the fury turns to gaze at me, when Toothless comes over and kisses me.

Ander's POV:

To put it simply...she ripped my heart out. Here was the girl whom I had a crush on for the majority of my life... kissing another guy. It's bad enough she beat me in dragon training, but now this!

Well, there is a way to get this guy out of the picture. I start running to tell her father of an outsider on our shores.

Toothless's POV:

The blonde wimp started running away. "We're doomed." Hiccup stated deadpan. "Why?"

"Because now Ander is going to tell my father that there's an outsider on his shores...kissing his only daughter."

"Oh." I state, wincing a little at the thought of her father coming after me. "Well, come on. Let's go talk some sense into him." I tell her, shifting back into a dragon. She mounts me and we take off after the blonde jerk.

Ander's POV:

I'm about halfway to the village when something large and scaly picks me up by the shoulders. "Ah!" I look up to see a black dragon with green eyes staring down at me. '_Night Fury.'_

But what's even more terrifying is that Hiccup is sitting on top of it. "Hiccup!"

"Toothless, bud, let's go over to that tree." The beast does as she says and lands gracefully on top of one of the pines, making it bend ever so slightly. "Hiccup! What have you done! Now your father will kill you, between this and the...did the outsider put you up to this? He forced you to ride a Night Fury, didn't he? Oh my-"

"Shut up will you?" The dragon told me. "No one forced her to do anything. All she did was replace my tail fin. After that...well...everything just sorta fell into place." The dragon speaks. The dragon speaks. "HOLY MOTHER OF THOR, IT TALKS!"

"Yes, I talk. Jeez, why does this seem to be such a big deal with you humans? Look, Hiccup will explain everything...but only if you get on." I consider for a moment. Get on the giant talking dragon with Hiccup, or possibly fall to my death?

I chose the first option. "Okay, just, get me down from here." The dragon, Toothless, chuckles. "Sure thing kid, but hold on."

"Toothless, what are you-ah!" Hiccup screams as Toothless takes off into the sky.

Hiccup's POV:

"Toothless! What are you doing?! We have to get him to like us!" The dragon, being male, disregards everything I say and plummets down towards the sea. "Sorry, he's usually not like this."

The Toothless starts darting in and out of the water. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Ander screams some more. "And thank you for making me go deaf."

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone. Just get me down and at least try to explain this thing. Please?" Then, a miracle happens. Toothless starts to glide above the clouds, and Ander starts to enjoy it.

"Okay, so, will you explain it to me now?" Ander asks me. "So, you know that night when I screwed everything up and said I had shot down a Night Fury?"

"You mean the night you punched Snotlout?" I grin a little. "Yeah. Well, it turns out I actually did hit a Night Fury. I went up to Raven's Point and I found Toothless here. I couldn't kill him, so I set him free. But he didn't kill me. When he was free. So, because of my curiosity, I went back and found that his tail fin had been ripped off. I started making a new fin for him."

I pause for a moment for Ander to let it sink in. "Ever since, I've been seeing Toothless to help him fly. And then you met Toothless's other side." Ander looks at me and I'm afraid for a second of what he'll say. "You know...you really are brilliant."

I blink. "You're serious?" He nods, causing me to smile. "Wow. Never thought would hear something like that from you, Ander." Toothless's body tenses up. I quickly replace my smile with a frown. "But, you still haven't apologized for feeling me up."

Ander sighs. "I'm sorry for...feeling you up...during dragon training. I was in the moment and I didn't know what I was doing." The smile returns. But his disappears. "Hiccup, this isn't good. I mean after all, tomorrow you're going to have to-" Toothless growls a little. Ander realizes he shouldn't be saying it out loud, so he comes in to whisper to me.

"Kill a dragon." I sigh. "Don't remind me. Look, I'll figure something out. Woah!" Toothless dives down a little.

Toothless's POV:

I growl a little when the blonde wimp talks to Hiccup. But, I soon realize there are bigger problems. I dive down into the dragon horde. If I try to get out, they'll notice and report it back to the queen.

"Toothless, what's going on, bud?" Hiccup asks me. "Look, these dragons are all going back to the nest. So lay low and be quiet." The blonde wimp, remembering that I can talk, tenses on my back ever so slightly.

"Why do we need to be quiet?" I think about whether I should tell him what exactly lives at the nest. "You'll see."

Ander's POV:

I don't know what the black devil means by_ 'You'll see.'_ But, I decide to listen to him as the horde of flying dragons increases its numbers. Zipplebacks, Gronkles, Nadders, Nightmares, if you could name it, it was there in that horde. All of them were carrying either a sheep, or a basket of fish, or some other kind of meat.

The horde nears several large rock spires that seem to surround an island. "The nest." I whisper in awe. I know about fifty members of our village who would kill to find the nest.

"You don't know how much my dad would give to find this place." Hiccup tells me and the black devil. The horde flies through a large opening in the side of the mountain on the island.

The horde flies over a large pit in the cavern, which I suppose is the nest, and drop all of the food they stole into the pit. "Why are they trowing it away? They're not even eating it." Toothless hides us behind a rock spire as a Gronkle lazily flies in.

It hovers over the pit for a minute and then drops a fish which it had been holding in its mouth. A rumbling from the pit is hear, and the Gronkle tries to make a break for it, but before it can, a large dragon head comes up from out of the pit and closes its mouth over the Gronkle.

"That's why." Toothless tells me, answering my question. The dragon sniffs the air and turns its head in our direction. "Okay, Toothless, time to go!" Hiccup tells him. Toothless expands his wings and we take off and fly away from the evil island.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Toothless came down into the grove. "It's like a huge beehive! They're the workers and she's their queen." Ander explains it to me. "Well duh! Hold on a second." Toothless says to him as he shifts back into a dragon.

Ander stares for a second at me and Toothless. "So...you two are really together?" I nod, making Ander sigh. "Well, I know better than to get into a fight with a dragon. But, Hiccup, if anyone finds out-"

"I know."

"And tomorrow-"

"I know." Toothless looks at me, confused. "What's tomorrow?" I swallow the lump in my throat. "You know how my dad put me in dragon training?"

"Yeah?"

"And how the best in the class gets to kill their first dragon in front of everyone?" Toothless seems to get my drift and hugs me closer to him. "Oh, Hiccup." Ander becomes uncomfortable really quickly and mutters a goodbye before taking off.

Toothless and I are left alone together and we sit down on a rock together and gaze out over the lake. I can smell his scent of pine wood and smoke. "I wanted to run away with you today. So we could get away from all of this. Toothless...what are we going to do?"

Toothless's POV:

I didn't know what to tell her. What was I supposed to tell her? That everything would be okay? That we would live happily ever after and that people would accept us?

"Listen. You're a smart girl. I think that you'll find a way to make this work." I kissed the top of her forehead, hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. "You'll find a way. I'm sure of it."

Hiccup's POV:

Could I find a way? I walked home and thought about what Toothless said. I looked up at the moon and sat down at the base of a tree.

"Hey Mom. Its, been awhile since we last talked." I pause for a moment because I'm trying to weigh the sanity of talking to my dead mother. "...I need your help Mom." I choke up a little, trying not to let the tears flow. "I just don't know what to do anymore! So...if you could help me, it would make things so much better."

I sat there on that rock for awhile. Then it hit me. I stood up and ran back towards the village. I knew what to do.

...

I took a deep breath before I walked through the doors of the arena. The cheers of the crowd vibrate in my ears. My head pounds, my palms are sweaty and my heart races a thousand miles a second. _'Please Thor...please Mom, don't let my plan fail.'_ Another deep breath and I walk through the doors.

"Silence!" My dad shouts. "Today, my daughter becomes a viking!" The crowd cheers some more and I spot Ander giving me a sympathetic look. Another deep breath. "Release the dragon!" The iron clad gates open.

Every year, the dragon is different. For my dad it was a Zippleback. For Gobber it was a Gronkle. For me...it's the Monstrous Nightmare that was captured the night I shot down Toothless. I breathe again as the Nightmare stares me down.

"I'm not fragile." I say as I drop my knife. "I'm not my father." I say a little louder as I drop my shield. "I'm not a viking, and I'm not one of them." I shout and throw off my helmet. "Stop the fight." My dad says.

"No, Dad! We don't have to fight them!" I scream at him and let the dragon sniff my hand. The Nightmare takes one last look at me before he closes his eyes and puts his head to my hand. "We can live in peace." I say with a smile.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Dad shouts at the top of his lungs and hits the metal bell that usually signifies the end of dragon training. The Nightmare's eyes shoot open and it rises up above me and lets out an ear-splitting shriek. _'Toothless, I love you.'_

Toothless's POV:

I wake up startled from my nap._ 'Hiccup.'_ I scramble to get up the sides of the grove._ 'Turn human, you dummy!'_ I shift into my human form and run out of the grove and into the forest. I shift back into a dragon and try to fly towards where Hiccup might be.

Ander's POV:

Hiccup looks terrified as she stares up at the Nightmare. A tear slips put of her eye._ 'She's thinking of him.'_ My bitter heart tells me._ 'She should have been crying out for me. Not him. And now the end for her is near and I can't even tell her how much I love her.'_ I remember what she said to me before she went in there, _'If anything goes wrong, tell Toothless that I love him, and that he needs to get off this damn island real quick.'_

Stoick's POV:

My boiling anger turns to fear as I see my little girl in the middle of the ring, staring up at that beast. My little Hiccup, who made me drawings of me and her slaying dragons together. The little girl who used to hug me and cry out, "Daddy's home!" when I'd come back from the Council of the Chiefs meetings. Hiccup, whom I held close to me when her mother, the love of my life, had died.

"HICCUP!" I shout to her. But she can't hear me. "Gobber, we have to get her out of there."

"I don't know how...we don't know where...I don't know what to do...Hiccup usually helped me with this stuff!" Gobber flounders for the right words to say. Now my little girl is trapped in there. And it's all because of me.

Hiccup's POV:

The Nightmare continues to advance towards me and I can't move at all. All of a sudden, I hear a loud shriek and a ball of fire hits the top of the arena. "Night Fury!"

"Get down!" Another fireball and the top of the arena comes off. Toothless swoops in and hisses at the Nightmare. "Toothless!" My dad breaks through the arena doors and storms toward the middle of the arena. He subdues the Nightmare then turns his gaze onto Toothless. Toothless pounces on him and pins my dad to the ground.

"Toothless, stop! That's my dad!" Toothless gets off of my dad with a purr. "Okay babe." The crowd gasps when Toothless speaks. "Okay, why is it such a big deal with you people that I can speak?!"

"Seize him!" Dad shouts to the men down in the arena. They all swarm Toothless and put him in chains. "Stop! Dad tell them to stop!" I cling to my father's arm. He shakes me off. "Take him to the ships! We have use of him yet." I watched as they carted the love of my life away in chains.

...

I'm sitting on the chair at home when Dad comes in. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

"I was just trying to show that there's an alternative to killing them."

"But that's the only way, Hiccup!"

"No! It's not!" I say, standing up from the chair. "We don't have to fight the dragons!" Dad raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh! So then when they come to raid us, we should just sit there and watch? 'Oh, here you go Mr. Dragon, take all of my village's food. Sure we'll be starving come winter, but you'll be alive.' I don't think so!" Dad shouts at me.

"That's another thing, they don't raid us to have our food!"

"Really, then why do they take our livestock, fish, and cooked meat?"

"Because they have to!" Dad holds up his hand. "I don't want to hear about it anymore. Why were you defending the Night Fury?!"

"Because I love him!" I cup my hands over my mouth. "Love him? Hiccup, you don't even know him. He's using you!"

"No, he isn't. This entire time, Toothless has been protecting me while you fed me to the sharks! Why, he even protected me when we were in the nest-"

"You've been to the nest?" I stare up at my dad in horror, realizing just what I've done. "Dad, you can't go there."

"Of course I can, and that devil is going to lead us there." I groan. "Dad! You're not listening to me! There's something there that not even Thor can conquer. Dad!" I'm too late because my dad walks out of the house and towards the docks.

I scream out in frustration and kick over a table. "Why don't you ever listen to me?!" I shout at my dad's retreating form, trying to hold back the tears. But it's no use. My dad is going to sail with the rest of the village to their deaths, an they're taking Toothless with them.

Stoick's POV:

"Are we ready to set sail?" I ask Gobber. "All ready."

"Good. Take us away." I look up at the pier where Hiccup is standing. I meet her eye and she turns away from me, almost as if she's ashamed to be my daughter. Sighing, I walk up to the front of the ship where the devil is chained up.

"Lead us to the nest. Devil." I spit at the creature as he tries to break free of his chains._ 'Soon, the dragons will be no more.'_

Toothless's POV:

I struggle in my chains. _'Hiccup, I'm so sorry. I should have just killed you. It would have saved us a lot of trouble.'_ But then I think, _'No. I couldn't have killed you if I tried. I love you, Hiccup. Please remember that.'_

Hiccup's POV:

I watch as the ships take off to their doom. "Well, you really screwed this up, haven't you."

"Yeah. I guess I did." I tell Ander, who watches me closely. "You know, if I had just killed him, none of this would have happened."

"Then why didn't you?" Ander asks me. I sigh. What could I tell him? "I just couldn't kill him."

"You couldn't or you wouldn't?" He presses. "Look, I just couldn't! I'm a viking and I can't kill dragons!"

"But you're the first to ride one. Definitely the first to fall in love with one. So, what's the reason? The _real_ reason?" I sigh. "When I looked into his eyes, I saw that he was scared and terrified. When I looked into his eyes, I saw a piece of me."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I let Ander's words sink in and think about what I am going to do. It hits me and I run to the arena.

...

I stared at my fellow teenagers who stood with me in the arena. "Just for the record, this may or may not work." Fishlegs tells me. Tuffnut pushes him out of the way. "You're crazy. I like that."

Snotlout pushes him out of the way. "I love this plan."

"What is the plan?" Ander asks me. I smile at them all as I tell them about my plan.

Toothless's POV:

"Where is it?" Stoick asks me. I refuse to answer him. "Answer me devil, or I swear you'll never see Hiccup again." I sigh and hang my head. "Go north and then turn east." I know that I'm just leading them to their doom. No one can survive that beast. But they refuse to listen as they near the island's shores.

Hiccup's POV:

I lure out the Nightmare, keeping a hand on its snout to keep it calm. "The main thing is to keep its trust." A nervous Snotlout tries to go for a knife, but after one glare from me he drops it. "If you trust them, then they'll trust you."

I grab Snotlout's hand and place it on the Nightmare's snout. Initially he's a little freaked out, but soon calms down and enjoys it. "Okay. Who's next?" I ask my friends as they stare at the group of dragons behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Stoick's POV:

"Please, you have to turn back." I roll my eyes at the dragon who stole my little girl's heart. We pull up on the shores of the island where the nest is located. "Start firing the catapults!" I order the men.

Large boulders are launched at the mountain, and part of the side crumbles away to reveal a tunnel. I take a torch from someone and walk to the tunnel. Holding up the torch, I illuminate the tunnel and see thousands of Terrible Terrors resting on the tunnel walls.

I hear wingbeats growing louder from the opposite direction of the tunnel. "Get down!" I cry out to everyone. A horde of dragons comes flying out of the tunnel. I swing my hammer at some of them, but they completely ignore me.

"Well, that was easy." Gobber states. "Don't go...not just yet." I tell him as I hear a rumbling coming from inside the tunnel. "It's not over! Form your ranks and hold together!" I order everyone as I get into a fighting stance.

All of a sudden a large dragon bursts out of the mountain. "Get clear!" I tell everyone. Several women scream and start running. "Mother of Thor! What is that thing?!" Gobber asks me. "Odin help us." The beast that stares down at us is the legendary Red Death.

Almost as rare as the Night Fury, no one has ever killed one. "Catapults!" I order the men and watch as boulders are launched at the mighty beast. But the dragon gets irritated and destroys the catapults. Gobber and I start running again. "Get to the ships!" Spitelout yells.

"No. No!" The Red Death breaths fire at the ships, setting them aflame.

Toothless's POV:

The men jump off the ships and into the water. I struggle in my chains, trying to get free. _'Oh Thor, I'm going to die!'_

Stoick's POV:

"You should have listened to Hiccup and the dragon." Gobber tells me. "I was a fool. Get everyone to the other side of the island."

"Okay, I'll give Spitelout the orders."

"No. You go and stay with them."

"I think I'll stay here, just in case you plan to do something crazy." I turn around to glare at him. "I can buy us some time if I give that thing something to hunt." Gobber grabs my hand. "And I can double that time." He grins at me and I smile at my best friend.

We take off towards the dragon, screaming. "Over here!"

"No! Over here!" And on and on we go, taunting the dragon. "Fight me!" Gobber shouts. "No! Me!" I tell the dragon. The Red Death looks confused as to who it should kill, when a blast of fire hits the side of its head.

A group of dragons comes flying past the dragons's head._ 'Wait. Are those the teens? And Hiccup?!'_

"Come on now! Move those wings!" Hiccup orders them from the back of a Nadder. Tuffnut and Ruffnut whoop and holler. "Hey! Look at us! We're on dragons! Yeah!"

"Well we can now all say that Hiccup is every bit the bull-headed, stubborn viking you ever were." Gobber tells me and I nod in agreement.

Hiccup's POV:

"Fishlegs! Break it down for us." I tell him as we circle the Red Death."Thick headed skull with spines and a tail made for bashing, avoid both. Has small eyes and large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell."

"Okay. 'Lout, 'legs, hang around in its blind spot and make a lot of noise. Ruff, Tuff, try to irritate it. Ander and I will go for Toothless."

"Hey! Why don't you just let me irritate it!" Ruffnut calls out to me. "Why you? I'm way more annoying than you, see?" Tuffnut turns his head of the Zippleback upside down.

"Just do as you're told! We'll be back soon." Ander and I swoop down towards the ship and I jump onto the one with Toothless. "Hey babe. Miss me?" I ask him as I start working on freeing him from his chains.

"Oh, you don't know how relieved I am to see you." He tells me. "Yeah, I know." I'm just about to get the last part of his restraints off, when a boulder hits the ship and Toothless falls off.

I dive down and start pulling on his chains, but I run out of air. Something pulls me up out of the water. "Dad?" My dad dives into the water.

Toothless's POV:

I'm just about to pass out when Stoick comes and frees me. I pull him up put of the water and lie down on the ground for a second.

Hiccup's POV:

Toothless drops my dad on the ground and lies down for a second. I mount him the second he gets up, but before I take off, my dad stops us. "Wait, Hiccup."

"Yeah Dad?" He pauses for a minute. "I'm sorry." I chuckle a little. "Yeah Dad, I am too."

"I'm proud to be your father." I smile the biggest smile I've ever smiled. "Thanks Dad." And with that, Toothless and I take off towards the skies.

"Okay Toothless, how do we defeat this thing?"

"Well, she has wings, so let's see if she can fly." Toothless dives down and fires several times at the Red Death, getting her attention. We take off into the skies, closely followed by the evil dragon.

"Okay Toothless, time to disappear." Toothless takes us up into the clouds and we disappear into the mist. The Red Death looks around for us, confused. "Now!" Toothless fires at the Red Death a few more times and she responds by razing the sky with flames.

"What now?" I ask Toothless. "Well, dragons aren't fireproof on the inside, so let's burn that dragon up!" Burning. Burning! I smell smoke.

"Toothless! Your tail!" He looks back at his tail to see it caught on fire. "Okay, now we have _less_ time. So come on!" Toothless flies in front of the Red Death. She opens her mouth and Toothless fires.

The Red Death crashes into the ground and explodes. We try to escape the flames, but Toothless's tail fin falls off. "Oh no. Oh no no no no no! Toothless!" I scream as I fall into the flames.

Toothless's POV:

"Hiccup!" I scream as I dive after her into the sea of flames that rises around us.

Stoick's POV:

I watch my daughter and the dragon go down into the flames. "Hiccup!" My daughter is gone.

...

The flames die down and we search for Toothless and Hiccup. "Stoick, there's no sign of them." Gobber tells me sadly. "Wait! There!" Ander shouts, pointing to something in the distance.

I rush over to where Ander pointed. It's the dragon. A tear leaks out of my eyes. "Well...at least your safe." I tell him. He chuckles. "Actually..." He opens up his wings to reveal an unconscious Hiccup.

My tears of sadness turn to tears of joy. "You saved her! You saved her!" I exclaim and hold Hiccup to me. "Well..._most_ of her." Gobber tells me.

Hiccup's POV:

"Hey. Hey sleepy head...time to wake up." Someone gently shakes me awake. I look up into Toothless's gentle green eyes. "Hey Toothless." Wait a minute. "Toothless!" He smirks at me. "Yes?"

"Your in my house." I whisper to him. "Yeah. Well, come on. Time to get up." He moves to help me get up. "No...I've got it." I rip the bed covers off of me and choke on a sob. Slowly, I swing my legs over the side of the bed.

Where my right foot used to be is now a prosthetic attachment. "How did it happen?" I ask Toothless. "When we went down in the flames, I was able to save you and protect you. But...I got there a little too late." I smile a little.

"I guess we're even. Come on. Let's go out and see the world." Toothless puts his arm under mine and helps me walk to the door. I push open the door to see several dragons perched on roofs and people flying on dragons.

"What the heck?"

"Oh! Finally, you're awake! We've been waiting for you." My dad tells me as he turns around from talking to several villagers. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Your boyfriend and I were talking, and since the Red Death is no longer alive, the dragons won't have to raid us. So, we've decided to live in peace." I nearly tackle my dad with a bear hug.

"How's the new leg? I designed it myself." Gobber tells me. "I tried to put your personality into it. So?" I look down at the leg. "Ah...I'll probably make some changes to it." The villagers laugh. I notice Toothless has slipped out of the crowd and I hear his signature call.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!" The villagers playfully say as Toothless pounces on them and looks at me expectantly. "Here you go." Gobber hands me a red tail fin. "You ready babe?" I ask Toothless. "You bet."

I mount Hiccup and look at my other friends as we take off and fly together.

This is Berk. It rains for six months out of the year and snows for the other half. The vegetables that grow here are tough and tasteless. The people are much like the vegetables. The only upside is the pets, or in my case, boyfriend. See, most places have dogs or cats or even fish. But we have... dragons.


End file.
